


Oprah.

by sheviner



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Adam Levine - Fandom, Adam Levine/Blake Shelton - Fandom, Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF, adam/blake, bladam, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheviner/pseuds/sheviner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Blake sat down with Oprah for an interview after some big changes in their lifes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oprah.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, I know, the title it's really original and all and you can't even guess what this is about but I had this idea in my head after the Oprah interview so, please, take it easy.  
> This is just for fun and I don't mean no harm to anyone. Sorry for the English mistakes.  
> Thank you for reading.

It was a normal day for the two of them, of course the cameras and crew people running around their house was a little bit out of everyday normal, but after all this time and after everything  they had been trough, they got used to cameras following them everywhere. They both had been used to it, they were famous, after all, but the real madness had began three years ago when they finally decided to say ‘ _’fuck everyone’’_ and come out to the whole world about their relationship.

In the beginning it was really hard, for Blake especially, being in the country industry and coming out as gay was hard, some days it was almost too hard for him to handle and if it wasn’t for Adam, he wasn’t sure he would have made it.

To be honest, he really was lost before finding Adam. He was lost before The Voice. He was lost before realizing who he really was and that it was completely ok to be himself. When they met, Blake was married with Miranda and it was a happy marriage, a healthy and calm marriage, at least, it until he met Adam.  When Adam walked in the room and their eyes made contact for the first time, he knew that Adam Levine would be trouble, big trouble.

Blake smiled remembering the first time he kissed Adam, how completely innocent and lost Adam looked and Blake would _never_ ever use those two words to describe his husband, Adam Levine. It wasn’t meant to hurt anybody, it wasn’t meant to make people mad or whatever, actually, it wasn’t really meant to mean anything, it was supposed to be just a kiss. They were just trying to understand why they both felt the way they did around each other, but of course it came out being way more than that.  
  
He looked around, trying to find Adam in the madness that was their living room and he caught sight of him talking to their son, Jacob. Jacob’s hair was a real mess and Adam was trying to fix it, like always, running his fingers through his hair. Blake always knew, by the way Adam behaved around kids, that he would be an awesome dad, but only when Jacob arrived he really got to see Adam in the ‘ _’daddy mode’’_ and he was incredible.  
In that same moment, Adam turned his head into his direction and Blake’s smile grew even bigger.

Jacob was begging to Adam to go play outside and he could hear his son saying ‘’But I’m bored, daddy’’ and he laughed, making a head gesture to his husband to come closer with Jacob.

‘’What’s going on, buddy?’’ He said, taking his son into his arms, sitting him by his side on the couch.

‘’I’m bored, papa. Daddy don’t want me to go play outside ‘cause he says that there is a lady coming to meet me.’’ Jacob bit his lip, afraid that he had said the wrong thing but he opened a big smile when he heard Blake and Adam laughing.

Blake glanced at Adam and gave him the look he always gives him when Jacob does something that reflects exactly Adam’s personality, and then he looked back to his son, raising and eyebrow.

‘’So, daddy is being a little bitch, huh?’’

 _‘’BLAKE!’’_ Adam screamed, pouching him in the shoulder and giving Jacob a ‘’never-ever-say-that-or-your-grounded‘’ kind of look.

‘’Sorry, Jacob, daddy it’s a little bit grumpy today.’’ He said, holding Jacob closer to him. ‘’But he is telling you the truth tho, there is a lady coming here to meet you, that’s why we have all this cameras and stuff in the house today.’’

Jacob crossed his arms and made a face that looked so much like Adam again, Blake could swear that his husband was teaching him to act like him behind his back. ‘’Ok, but you have to promise that you will play with me after.’’

‘’I promise.’’ Blake said and in that exact moment he heard the crew guys yelling a ‘’Oprah’s coming, get set guys’’. He caught Adam’s eyes on him again and offered his hand, which Adam took gladly and came to seat by his side, with their son sitting on his lap.

He saw the nice dressed woman appear on the room and she immediately started walking to them, a big smile on her face and the cameras recording every move.  Blake usually didn’t like doing these interviews about his personal life and everything but somehow he found himself incredible comfort while she seated on the chair in front of them, after hugging each one of them and squeezing Jacob’s cheek, something that he was sure his son was trying hard not to make a grumpy face to, after all, he was too much like Adam.

‘’So, I’m going to try ignore this gorgeous and so cute little guy for the moment and ask about the hard stuff first ‘cause we all know you guys didn’t actually gave any real long interview about you two or your family after coming out so I think America is dying to know, how it all was?’’ She took a moment to smile at Jacob when he kissed Adam’s face, making them all smile like idiots. Again, he was too much like Adam; Jacob always gets the attention of everyone, even without knowing that he had it. ‘’How it was to come out and say ‘’hey you all, I love a man and I’m going to live it no matter what you all think about it.’’?

Adam shifted on his place, moving closer to Blake, what made him wrap his arm around Adam’s waist, making sure that he knew he was there.

‘’It was hard, you know?’’ Adam said, looking into Blake’s eyes for a second and then back to Oprah’s. ‘’Coming out in this world, even now, it’s still hard and three years ago it was even harder, especially for Blake.’’

Blake looked down to his lap and realized he was holding Adam’s free hand. He took a deep breath, choosing the right words. ‘’Has you all know, I come from a really hard country scene and I’m not saying country people are homophobic or something like that, no, but they have a close mind for that kind of thing in the music business. But there comes a time in life where you can’t hide yourself anymore, you just can’t hide who you are and who you love anymore and that was about it for me, you know, I knew it the moment Adam and I decided to tell everyone that it was going to be hard to go through this but it was even harder to live a fake life. I figure  that Adam, my fans, my family and especially me, deserved more then the bullshit I was trying put up with to look good on media.’’

Oprah gave him another big smile and checked her questions card for a second.  ‘’I know it must had been hard, Blake, and were all really glad you’re back doing music…And Adam, you already had it ‘’eased’’ for you because you have a gay brother, so how did your family handle it?’’

They knew she was being easy on them, so they both laughed now; big smiles on their faces when they entered a safer ground, Adam’s family reaction to the news had been...something. ‘’They were freaking awesome’’

‘’Yeah, my parents were amazing, you know?’’ He laughed again and Blake could hear Jacob laughing too, even if he had no idea of what was going on. Adam kissed the top of Jacob’s head before talking again. ‘’My brother actually told me ‘’it was about time for you to be a man and tell everyone that you are riding that cowboy or I would.’’. My mom, particularly was the most happy about it, I think she loves Blake more than she loves me. ’’

‘’She does, baby, she does.’’ Blake said, laughing with his whole body remembering his mother-in-law.

‘’You’re so lucky Jacob is here so I can’t tell you to go to the place that I want to tell you to go to right now.’’ He said, faking a smile into Blake’s direction but laughing right after, making Blake and Oprah laugh together.

‘’Talking about lucky, I have here with me a really interesting footage of you two, three years ago, we were at the set of The Voice together and we were talking about something really interesting, let’s see if you guys remember that.’’ Oprah said and then the clip started in the TV in front of them.

‘’ _Ohhhhhh, shi-‘_ ’ Blake started saying but Adam moved a hand to cover his mouth, stopping him.

_Adam: Blake does not want to see me get married. In fact, I'm saving myself for Blake. Hopefully, someday. I wanted to wait until Oprah to ask you actually--_

_Blake: I try to keep an open mind, but I don't see that happening._

_Oprah: You don't see that happening?_

_Adam: Blake, why are we bullshitting?_

_Both: *Laugh hysterically*_

_Oprah: Alright, this is the place to announce it if it's going to happen, fellas._

_Adam: That would be so weird!_

_Oprah: Wouldn't it?_

_Adam: Will you marry me as a friend? Will you be my friend hu--my, my bromance dude in crime? Partner in crime?_

_Blake: No._

_Adam: ...This interview's over._

They were laughing so much, Jacob pointing to the screen and saying ‘’Daddy, Papa, it’s you two on the screen.’’ and when Blake finally stopped laughing he looked to Adam’s face and they both started laughing again. ‘’Oh My God’’ Blake tried to say, running his hands trough his hair. ‘’I totally forgot about that…God.’’

‘’Well, as you can see, we remembered and if we heard it right, you two were talking about getting married and you, Blake, said ‘’ _I don't see that happening’’._ I think you’re eating your words right now ‘cause I think it happened.’’

‘’Yes, I am.’’ He said, laughing and holding Adam’s hand again, giving it a gentle squeeze. ‘’In fact, I think I remembered that after that interview Adam didn’t talked to me for three hours ‘cause I said ‘’no’’ to him on TV.’’

Adam made a face to him, rolling his eyes. ‘’That’s a lie, Oprah. The only thing I said was ‘ _’One day, cowboy, you’re going to be kneeling in front of me, begging for me to marry you and then we will see._ ’’ Then he smiled, rolling his eyes again, this time more to himself than for Blake. ‘’ ’’And he ended up really kneeling in front of me one year later so I was right.’’

They both laughed so hard again, that Jacob, sitting on the ground playing with his toys now, shifted his attention look at them and smile. Oprah looked at him with those eyes that Blake knew were saying ‘’God, this kid is amazing.’’ And yes he was, sorry to all other kids in the world but his son was freaking amazing. She looked at them after a few seconds, making a straight face.

‘’So, I have to ask, how it was to go through a divorce and then marry again, this time with a man that in fact said many, many times how much he didn’t believed in marriage?’’

‘’Oh, _shi_ -oh God, I knew you were going to ask about it.’’ Adam said, dropping his head into his hands and making a growling sound. He looked up again and glanced at Blake before hiding his face again. ‘’You answer that, Blake, please.’’

‘’Well, I like to think to myself that Adam and I getting married only proves how awesome I actually am for making this cocky rock star into a nice _housewife_.’’ Blake said, laughing when Adam rolls his eyes and mutters ‘’ _asshole_ ’, he tightened his grip on Adam’s waist, pulling him closer and kissing the top of his head. ‘’It was a challenge, you know, ‘cause it wasn’t only Adam who had a bad image of marriage, I had my doubts about it too, after everything that happened with me and…’’ He took a breath, he could feel his husband’s eyes on him and he tried his best to say the right things. ‘’But, you know, a marriage it’s about trust, it’s about love and we love each other, we trust each other and yes, we had our share with bad relationships but I think that when it’s meant to happen it just…happens.’’

He looked to Adam and he felt his husband lips on his, giving him a little kiss. He heard Oprah saying a ‘’Awwww’’ and he smiled into the kiss.

‘’Ok, so, I have to talk about this incredible good looking boy right here and ask you, how it is to have a kid? Did you guys always saw yourselves as parents or what? Tell me.’’

Adam picked Jacob up and put him in the middle of them in the big sofa, a big smile on his face when he realized he was the subject of the conversation. He remembered the day they decided that they were going to adopt Jacob, they both knew it was a risk to adopt a older kid, Jacob had 3 years and a half when they decided but in the second they saw him and he ran into Adam’s arms and he said he ‘’liked the drawing in his arms’’ they just…knew. Jacob was what they were waiting for.

‘’Having a kid is hard. It’s a hard day and night job and it’s tiring and sometimes stressing, especially when your husband is a stubborn cowboy that likes to contradict everything you say, but Jacob is just..I mean, look at him, Oprah, he is awesome. He is the most amazing kid ever.’’ Adam said, running his fingers through Jacob’s hair and he smiled to his dad, giggling loud. ‘’I always wanted to be a dad and Blake did too so when we had the opportunity to have Jacob, it felt just right.’’

‘’And, by the way, this kid is the next Adam Levine on music, I’m sure of it.’’ Blake said, looking at his son and back to Oprah. ‘’He is like a mini-version of Adam, I’m telling you. He already wants to sing and when we play Maroon 5 songs in the house he just dances around the room, making moves and faces. It’s incredible. I ended up with not only one, but two energetic Levine’s on my hands.’’

‘’Oh, shut up, you love me.’’ Adam said and when Jacob screamed ‘’Daddy, you said a bad word!’’ he immediately punched Blake on the arm, but Blake just pulled Jacob to his lap and made a fake face of astonishment.

‘’See, Oprah, unfortunately, Adam doesn’t know that he can’t say some words in front of our son and he just keep doing it, doesn’t he, Jacob?’’

Jacob nods, even tho he doesn’t actually understand what his father is saying.

Oprah laughs at them and Adam just gives Blake a look that says ‘’you’re-going-to-pay-for-this-later.’’

**Author's Note:**

> I used the same name for the kid that I saw in another fanfic, sorry about that, but I really like that name and your fic so I hope you like it. <3


End file.
